Hulk's Little Girl
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: Bruce Banner soon finds out that he's a father. He and he's recently discovered daughter learn more about each other. But when powerful and dangerous enemies plot devious plans against them, Bruce will do whatever it takes to protect the only family he has left.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Banner was hanging out with his team at Stark or Avengers Tower. Everyone was present minus Steve.

Steve walked in, holding a envelope addressed to Bruce. "Bruce you have some mail." Steve handed it to him.

"Thanks," Bruce told him.

He read the return address which was labeled Social Services. Why would he be receiving mail from Social Services, he wondered. He opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

Dear Robert Bruce Banner

 _We are sorry to inform you that Dr. Elizabeth Ross has passed away due to natural causes. Funeral services will be held tomorrow evening. We would also like to inform you that you have a 10 year old daughter whose name is Rebecca Bree Banner. Dr. Ross said that she would like for you to be her guardian should anything happen to her. She will be at the funeral tomorrow if you decide to come. We are once again sorry for having to inform you of such terrible news. Have a good day._

Bruce was shocked after reading the letter. He took a long pause. Just staring off into space.

"Bruce?" Natasha asked.

Bruce turned, facing her. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked.

"Uh...yeah," Bruce told her.

"Something's bothering you," Natasha observed.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Bruce asked.

"Sure," Natasha answered.

They both got up and walked away from the table.

"What do you think they're about to go do?" Tony asked seductively.

"Oh grow up, Stark," Steve told him.

* * *

Bruce and Natasha were talking in the other room.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

Bruce handed the letter to his girlfriend. "Just read it."

Natasha read it and immediately began to comfort her boyfriend. "Oh Bruce. I'm so sorry. I really am. I know how much she meant to you."

"Thanks," Bruce told her. "If you don't mind. Could you maybe accompany me to the funeral?"

"Of course," Natasha told him. "I don't want you to be alone anyway."

"I love you," Bruce told her.

"I love you too," Natasha told her.

They kissed.

* * *

 **How was that? I promise the next one will be longer. Please leave me reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny evening inside a church where all of Elizabeth Ross's friends and families were gathering for her memorial service. Even Former General Thaddeus Ross had showed up. Bruce and Natasha were dressed formally, sitting in the front row.

The priest stood at the podium, addressing everyone sitting down. "We are gathered here today to mourn a very talented and amazing woman. Dr. Elizabeth Ross. We'll start off by having those closet to her say something on her behalf. Secretary Ross would you like to go first?"

Thaddeus stood, walking up to the podium. "Greetings everyone. Well, Betty was a very amazing woman. She was the best daughter I could've asked for. She excelled at a very young age. Made straight A's in every subject. Very polite. Never had any problems with her discipline. She was always respectful. My single greatest regret was interfering with her love life. When Dr. Banner saved her life multiple times instead of being grateful I attempted to lock him up. I just hope one day I'll be able to hold her in my arms again. Well, that's all I have to say." Thaddeus walked away, sitting back down.

"Today, we have a very guest here with us," The priest announced. "A member of The Avengers has decided to bless us with his presence. Please give Bruce Banner, also known as The Hulk a warm welcome."

Bruce stood, walking up to the podium, clearing his throat. "Good evening, everyone. I first met Betty at Harvard University. And it was love at first sight. She was beautiful, kind, and just a absolute delight to be around. And when I was forever changed after my gamma accident, she was the only one at the time who didn't me as a monster. She showed me that I was capable of so much more than just causing destruction. She showed me that I was capable of being a hero. I owe all of my fans, rewards, and current status as a celebrity to Betty. Thank you for having me." Bruce then returned to his seat next to Natasha, who leaned her head onto his shoulder, comforting him.

After an hour or so Betty was buried and the ceremony was over. Bruce and Natasha were proceeding to leave when they were stopped by a man dressed in formal attire with a little girl standing next to him.

"Dr. Banner," the man addressed, holding out his hand to Bruce, who shook it. "My name is David Johnson. I'm with Social Services." He then nodded at the little girl. "This is your daughter, Rebecca." He then handed Bruce a piece of paper to sign. "Just sign these custody forms and she's all yours."

Bruce took the forms, signing them quickly. He then handed them back to David. "There you go."

"Thank you, sir," David replied as he then turned back to Rebecca. "Bye, sweetheart. Be good."

"Yes sir," Bree replied respectfully as she turned to her father, her eyes filled with enthusiasm. "Hi, I'm Bree.

Bruce stood there, speechless. His daughter, the last relative he had left who he'd never even existed was standing right in front of him. He couldn't believe it. This beautiful little girl was his flesh and blood. After awhile he managed to get a word out. "Hi."


End file.
